


Fallen Knight

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [6]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Crack au inspired by me watching the Clue movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Nobody knows what the hell just happened except for the fact that Miss Mamori Minamoto just went insane.
Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943677
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short au where Itsuki’s the butler, Kiria’s Miss Scarlet, Tsubasa’s Mrs. Peacock, Ellie’s Ms. White, Yashiro’s Colonel Mustard, Touma’s Rev. Green, and Mamori’s Professor Plum in Clue the movie. This is my Fallen Mamori Fic and yet somehow it’s pure crack.

“It was you! Colonel Tsurugi!” Itsuki said, pointing to the purple haired man. 

Yashiro narrowed his eyes. “It’s not me.”

“Well then, empty your pockets. And everyone else too! Pockets and purses better be empty! Whoever has the gun shot the singing telegram girl!”

Yashiro emptied his pockets… and there was no gun. 

“I told you I didn’t-”

And the click of a gun cocking sounded from behind them. 

Everyone turns around to see Miss Mamori Minamoto, the student of the arts holding the gun. 

“Wrong move.” She muttered. 

Everyone looked over at her confusedly. 

“Pardon my language, but how the fuck did you even reach high enough to kill everyone?!” Kiria yelled. 

“Well, Miss Kurono… Yvette was working with me. And then I strangled her.”

Itsuki looked up. 

“A-Alright, but that gun is empty! 1-2-2-1! That’s all six!”

“We only spent one on the chandelier! 1-2-1-1!”

“No, even if it was it would be 1-2-1-1-1!”

“No, where are you even getting these numbers?! It doesn’t matter, one bullet left!” 

Tsubasa and Touma backed near the door. 

“...Now!” Itsuki yelled, and the pair were practically trampled. Mamori was caught, and Itsuki grabbed the gun from her hands in the confusion. 

“Agh, no!”

“See, no more bullets!” Itsuki said, and fired into the chandelier. 

Mamori laughed as Itsuki’s eyes widened. 

“Okay, but you’re still eleven. You wouldn’t have been able to hit me in a vital organ.”

“...Sure, but I could have incapacitated any of you.” She muttered, as she was dragged out. 

Ellie grabbed a glass of cognac and downed it. And then she spoke up. 

“Seriously, how did an eleven year old plan this whole thing?! What was her motive, even?! How was this guy blackmailing an eleven year old?!” 

Itsuki leaned against the wall. “Miss Minamoto used to be an actress. She then proceeded to kill her producer and was ostracized from the industry. She finally escaped the stigma, until my employer found her out.”

Everyone else bolted over as Ellie started pouring drinks. 

“So, that sweet eleven year old is a serial killer. Of course she is. The one person we’d never expect!” Tsubasa muttered. 

Touma downed his glass before speaking. 

“I have no idea what the fuck just happened, all I know is I’m tired and I want to forget tonight. We all in agreement that we never speak of the serial killer eleven year old?”

Everyone drank to that. 


End file.
